


This is Halloween!

by Calamarie81 (christoria03), Fairywings81 (christoria03)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Splatober Amino Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christoria03/pseuds/Calamarie81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/christoria03/pseuds/Fairywings81
Summary: Ricki is disappointed to learn that she will not be celebrating a first Halloween in Inkopolis until Spyke promises to deliver the best Halloween she's ever had!





	1. No Halloween?!

Ricki was excited when she woke up the last week of October. Halloween was coming, and she couldn’t wait to dress up and get candy for free! She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brendan, Symon, Callie, and Marie was sitting down for a breakfast of Captain Cuttlefish Flakes. “Next week is Halloween!” She announced gleefully. 

“Hallo-what?” Brendan asked. “Here, come and eat, or you’re going to be dragging along before you even get to school.” Brendan wasn’t supposed to be there anymore. The deal had been only until Ricki was weaned off of Spyke’s narcotics, but Callie had grown fond of him, and now they were dating, and taking care of Ricki. 

“Halloween! You know. You dress up, and knock on people’s door and get free candy?” Ricki sat down, and began to eat her own bowl of cereal. 

“Uh...Ricki? We don’t do that here.” Marie said delicately. “There’s hardly any candy to begin with since it’s so bad for us. And demanding it is just rude.” 

“Wait, no Halloween? But every kid has to have Halloween! It’s a rite of passage!” Ricki said. She heard her tone stretch to a whine, but she didn’t care. “We have to do Halloween, Callie, we just have to.” 

“We can’t change the way things have gone for just one inkling, Ricki. Especially not in a week’s time. Maybe next year we’ll try something similar to that concept, alright?” Callie patted her adoptive daughter’s tentacled head. “Besides, you know how sugar affects you. You can’t even drink milkshakes without bouncing off the walls.” 

“Spyke would’ve done it.” Ricki muttered now, knowing that would be a jab to their hearts. They still hadn’t forgiven Spyke for abducting her and getting her addicted to some of his concotions. 

“Yes, well, Spyke’s not your parent, I am.” Callie didn’t raise her voice, but Ricki knew that she was pushing it. “I know you’re disappointed, but try not to be too sad. There are lot of other things you can do here that you can’t do back at your old home. “For starters, you couldn’t be in a real life Turf War league, could you?” 

Ricki sighed. The turf war league was something she had recently joined with some new friends from school. They’d formed their own team and after some heavy duty convincing, Judd, Callie, and Marie had relented and allowed the children of Inkopolis to form a Juniors League of Turf War. Ricki’s team, Fresh Squids was in first place. 

She enjoyed Turf War, and really liked the fact the league existed. It was like having a Splatfest every weekend. Ricki was extremely grateful for that distraction from not being able to see Spyke. Though, if she was being honest, she knew that sometimes he’d come to the edge of his alley way and watch her turf if she was in the right field at the right time. The two never spoke a word to each other about it, though. 

She finished her breakfast and even went to the trouble of cleaning out her bowl. “Are you sure we can’t do Halloween?” She asked, turning towards her family and Symon. Symon sure hung around a lot lately, she thought randomly. 

“I’m sure.” Callie said firmly. “Go on now, before you’re late for school.” 

With a heavy sigh, Ricki picked up her backpack and headed towards the the exit of her Flounder Heights apartment. “See you after.” She called into the kitchen.


	2. Fresh Squids to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ricki explain Halloween to her teammates, they make it their business to make sure she gets one; even if it means asking Spyke

“Hey, Ricki, what’s the matter with you? You’ve been off all day.” Rico came to a stop beside her. They were doing a reconnaissance mission for the match taking place the next day. Blackbelly had never been her favorite place so it was even harder for her to focus than usual. “You let that squid get right by you!” 

“Sorry. I guess I’m just not in a mood to turf.” Ricki said. She looked up as Rodri, Sammy, and Fe came over to join them. “Callie and Marie said you guys don’t do this thing I used to do at home.” 

“Hmm?” Only her teammates knew about her strange circumstances. Rodri sat down next to her. “You’re still thinking about your home? I thought you had given up on that by now.” 

“No, I think about it sometimes. Like now. We’d be decorating for Halloween.” 

“Halloween? What’s that?” Now everyone was paying attention. They had been curious when she had talked about Easter a few months before. Her more “human” rituals fascinated her Inkopolis friends. 

“It’s a great holiday where kids dress up and can get candy from people by knocking on the doors of their neighbors. Some people go these huge malls and trick or treat. That’s what Dad and I did. Las

t year I came home with four pillowcases of candy!” “That sounds fun!” Sammy exclaimed. “I wonder why we don’t do it here…” 

“Callie said because candy isn’t good for Inklings.” 

“I love your adoptive mother a lot, but sometimes her and Marie are too strict with you. I bet that was more Marie’s thing, anyway. She lets you have milkshakes, right? It can’t be that different.” Felisha pointed out. “Maybe you should talk to Spyke. He’s good at coercing people into things. Instead of asking for snails, he can ask for candy!” 

Ricki narrowed her eyes. She hadn’t spoken to Spyke in over three months. She didn’t even go to him for gear upgrades. There was an unspoken rule about it. “I don’t think they’d be happy if I did that. It’s Spyke, the guy that held me captive.” 

“Fine, I’ll ask him for you.” Rodri volunteered. “Come on, Rico.” 

“Don’t worry Ricki. We’ll get you your Halloween.” Rico tossed back as he and Rodri began to pack up their turf gear. “I’d like to try it out myself. I bet I can come up with a killer costume.” 

“Me too, man.” Rodri said. They turned and left Blackbelly in a hurry, heading towards the main plaza square.


End file.
